


羞耻play三十题 14

by Escape_627



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 06:07:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19388077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Escape_627/pseuds/Escape_627





	羞耻play三十题 14

14 口球play  
文/幻阳

是夜，四周寂静得让人胆寒，黑夜仿佛就快要将人吞噬了一般。然而正好有一家诊所在黑夜里显得格格不入，诊所里还亮着灯，纯白色的光好似夜里的一把火。诊所里十分安静，柜台前的小护士们早就下班了，只剩下这家诊所唯一的医生还未离开。

朴灿烈揉了揉眉心，疲惫感逐渐增加，眼皮变得特别沉重。都已经将近九点了，他依旧没有想要回家的意思。

这时候门外有人不疾不徐地敲了敲门，朴灿烈以为是哪个加班的护士要和他打声招呼就回家，于是也没多想就让人进来，修长好看的手指优雅地翻阅着手里的报告，红润的嘴唇张合着：“辛苦了，加班到这么迟，赶紧回家吧。”语毕，便抬头朝来人露出一个好看的笑容。

但是接下来，朴灿烈便笑不出来了，眼前出现的不是什么护士，而是此刻他最不想见到的人。

强忍内心的烦躁，白了来人一眼，低下头继续翻阅报告。

吴亦凡见爱人这般闹别扭觉得可爱得紧，什么脾气都瞬间打在了棉花上，根本就发不出。反正，他也没有要发脾气的意思，自家爱人这么可爱，疼都来不及了怎么可能会发脾气呢。

“真不理我啊？”吴亦凡坐在朴灿烈面前有十几分钟了，可朴灿烈仍旧读着手里的报告。最后吴亦凡闷得慌了，一手撑着下巴盯着朴灿烈精致好看的脸蛋看，最让吴亦凡倾心的便是那双即使戴着金框的圆眼镜也无法遮掩住的好看的双眸。

“这位先生，我们诊所已经打烊了，要看病明天趁早。”朴灿烈推了推眼镜，说。

吴亦凡差点没忍住就笑出了声，还好及时将笑声哽在喉间，然后装作尴尬地咳了一声，“呵呵，朴医生真会说笑。我这可是病得很严重呢，明天才来看你的话我岂不是就快没命了？”

“放心吧，神经病不会死。”

“哦？”吴亦凡挑了挑眉，起身走到朴灿烈身旁，快速抽走朴灿烈手里的报告，不给朴灿烈任何反应的时间，将椅子转了个方向，让朴灿烈面对自己，而自己则扶着两旁的把手，将朴灿烈整个人都钳制在一个小空间里。

他上前嘴唇贴在朴灿烈的耳朵，轻轻地说道：“不如让朴医生试试什么叫被快感爽得快要死掉的感觉？”说完，便将朴灿烈的耳朵放进嘴里，不轻不重地吸吮他的耳垂，舌尖时不时还舔弄着。

“呜……”朴灿烈虽然一早就做了准备，可当吴亦凡真的含住他的耳朵时，他还是忍不住发出了声，“你这个混蛋……”

“嗯，我是。”吴亦凡嘴角挑起，“听你用这么软萌的声音骂我，真真让我觉得爽。”

“变态。”朴灿烈嘟囔一句，本是推着吴亦凡胸膛的双手忽然就被吴亦凡一手压在了头顶，先别说吴亦凡力气本就比他大，再说吴亦凡正有意挑逗他，他根本无法使出力气反抗。而吴亦凡的另一只手则将朴灿烈的眼镜摘下来，放到边上的桌子。

“那么，朴医生是想让我帮你脱衣服呢还是自己脱？”吴亦凡坏笑着紧盯朴灿烈的眼睛，朴灿烈忍不住红了的脸蛋自然也没有逃过他的眼睛。

朴灿烈只觉得害羞得头脑涨涨的，轻轻抬眼对上吴亦凡带有掠食性的眼神后，赶紧垂下眼帘不去看吴亦凡，脸也不着痕迹地往一旁躲，几不可闻的声音从他微张的嘴里传出：“自，自己脱……”

两人如此靠近，吴亦凡自然是听见了，他轻笑点了点头，“那，朴医生给我跳个脱衣舞吧？”

闻言，朴灿烈更是羞得连耳朵和脖子都变成淡粉色，但还是气势不减（他自己认为）地横了吴亦凡一眼，随后下意识地拉紧自己的大白褂，支支吾吾道：“不，不准打这些主意！再说我就不脱了！”

吴亦凡扑哧一笑，马上直起腰双手举在耳边作一副投降的样子：“好好好，不说了，你好好脱衣服，我好好观赏不说话。”

于是朴灿烈在吴亦凡笑眯眯又色迷迷的眼神下，磨磨唧唧地褪下身上的大白褂。虽说平时欢爱的时候他也不曾这么扭捏，想要的时候他也会老实地说，对欲望这种东西他从来都不会亏待自己也不会亏待吴亦凡。纵然是这样，在这种明明是和吴亦凡冷战的情况下，自己还要主动脱衣服，根本很不合理好吗！

最后朴灿烈也放弃治疗了，暗自翻了个白眼，算了算了，冷战什么的有哪次不是吴亦凡死皮赖脸贴上来撒撒娇、耍耍流氓的？反正最后都会原谅他，只是时间或早或晚而已。

朴灿烈的一切表情变化都被吴亦凡看在眼里，嘴角的笑意一直没有褪去，眼神自始至终都带着温柔和宠溺，他将朴灿烈从椅子上拉起来，手扶在朴灿烈的腰间，使了点力让朴灿烈坐在办公桌上。吴亦凡双手撑在桌上，舌尖挑逗地舔了舔朴灿烈的唇：“宝贝，我记得你答应过我有机会在你的办公室里玩那个东西的。”

闻言，朴灿烈脸上浮现出不自然的绯红，他自然记得这个约定。那是情人节时某宝优惠时买的口球，当时吴亦凡见着便玩心大起，一直都没用是因为朴灿烈觉得羞耻，会答应是因为某次在两人滚床单时，吴亦凡趁朴灿烈情迷意乱的时候让他答应的，事后他恼怒了好一会儿，但想想偶尔这样也蛮有情趣的。

“那……那你把东西带来了吗？”

“嗯，那当然。”

吴亦凡从口袋里掏出一个粉红色球体、黑色绑带的口球，在朴灿烈眼前晃了晃。朴灿烈看了看口球，觉得太羞耻了赶紧转移视线望着吴亦凡，然而吴亦凡则是戏谑地看着自己，还对他挑了挑眉。吴亦凡把粉色的球体放到朴灿烈的嘴边，示意朴灿烈张嘴咬着，接着便伸手到朴灿烈的后脑勺，将绑带扣着。

体积本就不符合口腔大小的口球抵在嘴里，朴灿烈被迫将嘴巴张得大大的，才能将其容纳。吴亦凡扯下早上自己系得老难看的领带，把朴灿烈的双手绑在身后，并解开朴灿烈的裤带，拉下拉链，隔着内裤揉搓着有些蠢蠢欲动的小灿烈。

“唔……”下身被吴亦凡揉搓逗弄，朴灿烈只觉得全身像是注入了电流一样，熟悉又陌生的快感贯穿全身，他被刺激得抖了抖，下意识地把双腿张得更大。

吴亦凡亲了亲朴灿烈的眉心、眼、脸颊、下巴，再来是脖子，还不忘在那块属于他的领地留下一个深红色的印记。他知道朴灿烈明天也要上班，他就是故意种了一个吻痕在这么明显的地方，让诊所里的护士成天对着他的宝贝抛媚眼！自然是要宣告主权，告诉那些自不量力的姑娘，她们仰慕的朴医生已经心有所属，哼！

“唔哼……”朴灿烈被欲望和快感冲昏了脑，也不顾明天是不是还有工作，早已将一边的脖子全权交给吴亦凡，自己则用被捆绑在身后的双手撑着往后倒的身躯。

吴亦凡脱去朴灿烈的长裤，抬起他的双腿呈M字在桌子上，手也没有闲着将朴灿烈脱了一半的扣子继续解开，一并脱了下来，丢在一旁。

吴亦凡一手环着朴灿烈的腰，一手挑逗挺立的小豆，他来到朴灿烈耳边低语道：“宝贝，润滑剂……”低沉的声音向来是朴灿烈的最爱，使他忍不住发颤。

“唔嗯……”朴灿烈受不了吴亦凡一副玩弄他不给他甜头的样子了，奈何嘴里含着口球，他只能不耐烦地用下巴指了指桌下抽屉的方向，他就不信吴亦凡过来时没带润滑剂，分明就是故意要作弄他！被朴灿烈看穿的吴亦凡也不觉得不好意思，他轻笑了一下，轻声道：“好。”接着便走到抽屉前将之前偷偷准备在朴灿烈办公室里的润滑剂取出来。

吴亦凡将润滑剂挤了些许在手指上，抵在朴灿烈布满皱褶的穴口前，轻抚了一会儿，一指缓缓探入。即使和吴亦凡在一起好几年了，这种事情也做了无数次，但是后方本就不是用来做-爱的地方被异物入侵，还是令朴灿烈不舒服地皱了皱眉。

他转头去寻找吴亦凡的唇，后者也发现了他的意图，便赶紧凑上去亲了亲他的嘴角，舌头带有安抚地舔了舔朴灿烈的唇，手上也没闲着地抚摸朴灿烈的后背，被夹在朴灿烈体内的手指也顺势加快了速度，并且准确地顶在朴灿烈的敏感点上。

“嗯……”由于双手被绑在身后，朴灿烈被来袭的快感弄得手指只能扣着桌面却不能做什么，不符合嘴巴大小的口球使得他的嘴合不上，剔透的唾液也随之低落在胸前。

吴亦凡担心朴灿烈的手指扣着桌面会受伤，见扩张得差不多了，便把绑着朴灿烈双手的领带给拆了下来，他吻了吻朴灿烈的耳垂，“抱着我。”

闻言，朴灿烈听话地环住了吴亦凡的脖子，膝盖顶了顶挑逗着吴亦凡早已立起的裤裆。听着吴亦凡倒吸一口气，他挑了挑眉，伸手去解了吴亦凡衬衫的纽扣，接着便探入吴亦凡的衬衫内抚摸他健壮（误）的身体。手指有意无意地划过吴亦凡胸前的突起，然后把玩起来，双眼直勾勾地盯着站在自己面前与自己平视的人。

“你个小妖精！”吴亦凡拍了拍朴灿烈的大腿，一把抓住原在自己身上玩弄的纤手，放在嘴前轻轻地咬了咬，然后将手放到自己的肩膀上，“抱好，我要进去了。”很快，吴亦凡褪去自己的裤子和内裤，早就抬头的分身抵在朴灿烈做好扩张的穴口前上下撸动，顶端划过穴口但就是不进去。

“宝贝，想要吗？”吴亦凡挑了挑眉。

朴灿烈瞪了他一眼，不耐烦地扭了扭腰，眼神幽怨地就是在说“你在说废话吗”。他真的很佩服吴亦凡，明明自己也胀的这么大了，却还有心情逗他。

吴亦凡低笑一声，在朴灿烈毫无准备下，挺身将身下的巨大进入了一半。

“啊！”朴灿烈正用着舌头将口球从嘴里顶出去，怎知吴亦凡忽然就一挺而入，虽然后方已经做过扩张了还是承受不了吴亦凡的大小，吃痛地喊出声。

不等朴灿烈再做准备，吴亦凡已经开始大刀阔斧地律动起下身，粗壮的龟-头在细窄的甬道里胡乱顶弄，时不时还掠过敏感点，让朴灿烈忍不住呻吟起来。

“啊啊……亦凡……你，你慢……嗯……”吴亦凡闻言，下身的动作明显减慢，虽然一顶还是顶至最深处，但是这样根本满足不了朴灿烈。朴灿烈哼哼唧唧地扭了扭腰，泪汪汪的双眸瞪着吴亦凡，然而眼前人却用一副无辜的表情看着他，眼神分明就是在说“明明是你让我慢的”。

“你别闹，快点！”捏了捏吴亦凡的耳垂，愤愤道。

“那你是要慢还是快啊？”吴亦凡问。

朴灿烈觉得羞，不肯说，奈何吴亦凡虽然进入到最深处却是折磨着他，快感似有似无。

“快说啊，宝贝……说了我就让你舒服。”吴亦凡一下一下地顶撞着下身，轻咬朴灿烈的下唇，“要我快还是慢，嗯？”

朴灿烈翻了翻白眼，将脸埋进吴亦凡的肩窝，“快！”说完觉得不解气地咬了一下吴亦凡的肩膀。

“好。”吴亦凡笑了一声，也不逗朴灿烈了，双手扶着后者的腰便再次快速律动起来，这次则是次次都顶弄在朴灿烈的敏感点上。

“嗯啊啊……唔……亦凡……”

“爽不爽？嗯？”吴亦凡抱起朴灿烈坐在椅子上，蹂躏着朴灿烈的翘臀。

由于姿势的变化，体内的巨大进入得更深了，朴灿烈被顶弄得上气不接下气，眼角变得通红还挂着生理盐水，不禁激起了吴亦凡的施虐欲，恨不得将人真的给操哭了。

“爽啊……要……去了嗯……”

“一起，宝贝。”语毕，吴亦凡重新吻上朴灿烈的唇，吸吮着朴灿烈口腔里的津液，下身的动作速度不减反增，抽插了数十下之后，终于和朴灿烈一同到达高潮点，一个射在两人的小腹上，而另一个则射在朴灿烈的甬道里。

朴灿烈下意识地缩紧后穴，使得吴亦凡倒吸一口气，本来吐完了的精液又吐了些许。

欢爱过去，两人依偎在彼此的肩上喘气缓和，朴灿烈这时才感觉到屁股热辣辣地痛起来，不用看也知道肯定被吴亦凡捏的淤青了，他叹了口气，也不知道明天还能不能上班。

吴亦凡抽出已经软下去的分身，接过一边的纸巾擦了擦两人身上的白浊，并将朴灿烈体内自己的精液抠了出来。

“你晚上出来了，家里的两个小宝贝怎么办？”朴灿烈还保持着刚才的姿势，坐在吴亦凡身上问道。想起家里的宝贝们，表情也变得柔和，但是想到吴亦凡贸然来诊所，她们没人看着就紧张。

“放心，姐姐在家呢。”吴亦凡亲了亲朴灿烈的额头。

家里的小宝贝们是吴亦凡和朴灿烈找人代孕的，他们决定用的是朴灿烈的精子，没想到的是他们竟然这么幸运收获了一对双胞胎女儿。女儿们的两只大眼像极了朴灿烈，每次只要她们各抱着吴亦凡的两只胳膊对其撒娇，吴亦凡一定妥协，再大的火气也瞬间被熄灭，没办法谁让他对朴灿烈就是没有抵抗力。

吴亦凡给朴灿烈穿好了衣服，在朴灿烈的坚持下，原是想抱着朴灿烈上车的吴亦凡只好扶着对方的肩走出诊所。

车上，朴灿烈因为一天的工作加上刚才的欢爱而累了，靠在椅背上不一会儿就睡着了。吴亦凡一手握着方向盘，一手牵着朴灿烈的手，拇指轻轻地磨砂着朴灿烈的手背，车速也放慢了些好让车子开得稳些。

到家时，朴灿烈便醒了，拒绝了本来想让他继续睡的吴亦凡，比平时还着急地走到女儿们的房门前，轻轻地推开房门，床上两个小女孩睡得很安稳，爸爸们进来也没察觉，朴灿烈走到床边，才发现两个小家伙竟是牵着手睡着的，表情一时温柔得一塌糊涂，在女儿们的额头上吻了吻，手指轻抚着两张光滑的小脸蛋。

吴亦凡站在朴灿烈身边，和着朴灿烈一起吻了吻女儿们，眼神充满了宠溺。与朴灿烈对视着，两人都笑了，他凑上去吻住朴灿烈，这是他一生中最想保护的三个人。


End file.
